


Volunteer Work

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Military Dean, Sensitive Castiel, Soldier Dean Winchester, homecomings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean's point of view.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Cas were headed to a park to do volunteer work. Dean used to come with them sometimes until two years ago.

Dean was in the Navy, and it didn't help that Cas isn't just waiting on his boyfriend to come home, he's waiting on his soon to be husband. Dean proposed a month before he had to go away. Cas likes to wear his shirts a lot because for some reason they still smelt like him. It wasn't strong, but it was still there.

Now, Sam knows the volunteer work helps keep Cas' mind off of Dean not being there. Every time they're on the phone together Dean gives the same answer of, **_"I really don't know, Babe. But, I hope it's soon."_** And Cas hold back the same tears because he knows Dean would apologize in a heartbeat for making him cry.

They arrive at the park and there is no one in sight. _Ugh, did he do it again_ , Cas thought. Sam sometimes sucked with directions and he would never let Cas double check if the location was right. _Typical Winchester_.

"Sam, are you sure this is the place?"

Sam gives him a bitchface, "yes, I'm positive."

They both get out of the car and start walking towards were they see a table with papers on it.

"Do you think this is their stuff?" Cas asks Sam.

"Uh, I don't know. Flip it over and see."

Cas flips over the papers to see typed writing on them. And they're all questions.

**'What do horses eat?'**

"Hay." Cas answers out loud.

**'Sugar or honey?'**

"Honey."

**'What's black and yellow?'**

"A bee."

Cas stares to the papers with a furrowed brow. Who leaves papers like this on a table? He goes through the three papers again and finds that the last one has another paper attached to it.

**'What are the answers?'**

_Hay...Honey...Bee_

"Hey, honey bee." Cas repeats his answers aloud and whips around to Sam with tears in his eyes. "Sam, who put those there?" Sam stands there with the biggest smile and his phone held up in front of him. "Sam, is this some kind of joke?" Cas asks brokenly.

"Well, I hope not." Cas slowly turns his head to look over his shoulder. A man in sky blue camo was standing by the end of the table. When Cas' teary eyes trailed up the uniform they met with emerald ones.

Cas fully turns his body around with both hands flying to his mouth.

"Hey, honey bee." Dean says starting to walk forward.

A loud sob erupts from Cas' throat and tears blur his vision. He takes a few shaky steps forward and Dean reaches him in time before Cas' legs give out.

Cas buries his face into Dean's neck and tightly wraps his arms around his torso.

"Aw, babe. You weren't supposed to cry this hard. I'm sorry." Dean says squeezing Cas.

"I missed you so much." Cas mumbles through his crying.

Dean pulls back to look into his fiance's too blue to be true eyes. " I missed you too, honey bee."

Cas sniffles as Dean wipes his face. When Dean is done, Cas tilts his head up slightly to get a kiss. Dean chuckles and puts both hands on Cas' lower back while Cas move his hands to the back of Dean's neck. The kiss they share is full of passionate longing and unbroken promises.

Sam thinks to himself, _they're perfect for each other_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's point of view.

Dean was pretty excited to see his family again. He gets to finally go home. He loves being in the Navy, but he loves his family a lot more.

He can see his parents, Sammy, Bobby, and Ellen. Oh, and of course he can't forget his fiancé Cas.

Him and Cas met in high school. When the both of them got out they decided they didn't work as friends. They kept staring at each others lips entirely to much. A month before he left he finally found the courage to propose to Cas. Cas actually cried even though they both saw that day coming.

Dean's finally at the airport. He got in contact with Sam and told him to come get him. But when he found him he wasn't by himself. His parents, John and Mary, were there along with family friends, Bobby and Ellen.

There was crying mostly on Mary's part. He was surprised that Cas wasn't there, that meant Sam kept his trap shut like he was supposed too. And he told everyone else to keep their's shut too.

He doesn't know why, but he wanted to surprise Cas. Even if that meant tears, but hopefully not too many.

When he told Sam this he already had a plan. So, since it was early in the morning they went back to their parents house and dropped off his bags there. They found a table and Dean typed up some questions. And they set up at the park.

Since it was going on ten in the morning Dean decided he should wait at the park and Sam should just go and get Cas.

30 minutes later he gets a text from Sam telling him they were there.

Dean gets off the bench he was sitting on and started walking towards a tree that was near the table. He peeks around and sees his blue eyed beauty walking to the table.

Cas looks at the papers, then at Sam and he says something to Cas. Cas picks them up and starts saying answers out loud.

Dean already knew he would do that because it drove him crazy in high school, but he eventually learned to love it.

Cas dropped the papers and quickly faced Sam. While he was turned around, Dean silently made his way towards the end of the table.

"Sam, is this some kind of joke." He heard Cas say brokenly.

"Well, I hope not." Dean replies.

Cas slowly turns his head around and Dean sees one teary blue eye. When Cas realizes it's him he fully turns around with his hands flying to his mouth.

"Hey, honey bee." He says walking towards Cas.

The loud sob that erupts from Cas' throat actually breaks Dean's heart. _Aw, my sensitive Angel._

When Dean makes it to him, Cas collapses into Dean.

Dean squeezes Cas and says, "aw, babe. You weren't supposed to cry this hard. I'm sorry."

Cas is still crying into his neck when he mumbles, "I missed you so much."

Dean pulls back and looks his beautiful fiancé in the eye. "I missed you too, honey bee."

He wipes the tears from Cas' face away with his thumbs. Cas tilts his head up with a smile small. Dean chuckles because Cas always used to do it whenever he wanted a kiss and it was the cutest thing ever.

_Some things never change._


End file.
